The Stage of the Story Play Part 2
'The Stage of the Story Play Part 2 ' is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With no time to waste, Twilight and her friends had to rescue Jakenman, Mary Bell, and their friends before it's too late. Helping with the Mario and Toad Bros., the Princesses and their pals The episode continues in Princess Peach's Castle, Twilight and her freinds helped out the Mario and Toad Bros., The Princesses and their pals defend the Mushroom Kingdom. Koopa Minions attacking in the city/Never give up without a fight However, the Koopa Minions were attacking in the city as the rangers had to stop them. Just as they were too many of them, Twilgiht and her friends refused to give up. Bowser's new evil scheme/Preventing the energy from the Elements of Harmony Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, he begin making a new evil scheme that'll destroy the Power Rangers. So, they try to head for the Tree of Harmony in hopes to prevent any enegery. Lucas, Yuri, and Chris are Floral Magicians for the first time/Making their escape Then, Lucas, Yuri, and Chris became Floral Magicians for the first time as they made their escape. And Mary Bell returns to be a Floral Magician from old times. Reuniting with Jankenman, Mary Bell, and company/The Koopa Minions regrouping So, Twilight and the others reunited with with Jankenman, Mary Bell, and their friends. Then, the Koopa Minions were starting to regroup. Begin planning a new stradegy to stop Bowser/Lucas, Yuri and Chris's welcome Soon, Twilight and her friends planned a new strategy to stop Bowser form destroying the Tree of Harmony. Then, there was a huge welcome for Lucas, Yuri and Chris as new Floral Magicians. Alex Xanatos raised another solar eclipse/Reawakening the Manhattan Gargoyles Then, Alex Xanatos raised another solar eclipse with his spell. Soon enough, the Manhattan Gargoyles reawakened as they make ready to stop Dark Jakenman and Masked Osodashi. Twilight and her friends begin making plans/How to outsmart Bowser the quicker way Soon enough, Twilight and her friends begin to make plans to outsmar Bowser the quicker way. The Tick and the other hereos plan the element of surprise/The plan stands by But then, the Tick and the other heroes plan the element of surprise while standing by. The Harmony Force Rangers and their allies continue their battle/Stopping Bowser With that in motion, the Harmony Force Rangers and their allies continue their battle. Just as Bowser was getting close to the Tree of Harmony, the Tick and the others ambushed him. Facing Masked Osodashi and Dark Jankenman again/Finishing off with a final strike Suddenly, Masked Osodashi and Dark Jankenman appeared out of nowhere. Luckily for Twilight and her friends, they were willing to finish them off with a final strike. Making Masked Osodashi and Dark Jankenman bigger/The Ultimate Megazord battle Then, Bowser used the growth potion making Masked Osodashi and Dark Jankenman bigger. Soon enough, Twilight, Star Swirl, and their friends used their Ultimate Legendary Megazord to finish them off. The downfall of the two foes/Victory for the Power Rangers and heroes So then, they all give one final strike as Masked Osodashi and Dark Jankenman were taken down for good. Finally, victory belonged to the Power Rangers and the superheroes. The Play continues once again/Cheering for the Super Mario Bros. play Back at Canterlot High School, Jakenman, Aikko, Mary Bell, and their friends continued their play once again. With the play ended, Twilight and her friends cheered on them. Twilight and her friends congratulates Mary Bell, Jankenman, Aikko, and their friends Finally, Twilight and her friends congratulates Mary Bell, Jankenman, Aikko, and their friends for the preformance happily. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak *Virgil Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *The Civic-Minded Five: Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet and Feral Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *Teamo Supremo: Captain Crandall, Rope Girl and Skate Lad *Governor Kevin *The Chief *Mr. Paulson *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Doctor Drakken *Team Go: Hego, Shego, Mego and the Wego Twins *Mighty Max *Norman *Presley Carnovan *Ja-Kal *Rath *Armon *Nefer-Tina *Apep *Selina *Miele *King George *Queen Harmony *Plum *Bell T. *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *Petal T. *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile *Grace *Comet T. *Azalea *Princess Eclair *Princess Abigail *Princess Amena *Princess Octavia *Young Cricket *Princess Ciel *Prince Earl Mermaid Princesses The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts The Jewel Riders The Winx Team The Monkey Team Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Bright Mac and Pear Butter *Wallflower Blush *Firelight and Starpoint *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Mayor Blank *Dot *Carmelita Vatos *Dinosaur Neil *Crandall's mom *Jean *Amanda Carnovan *the Rainbow Citizens Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku *Master Frown *Brock *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Chromedome *Baron Violent *El Seed *The Bee Twins *The Breadmaster *Buttery Pat *Thrakkorzog *Mr. Mental *Pineapple Pokopo *The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight *The Idea Men *Venus *Milo *The Terror *Stalingrad *Tunn-La *Human Ton and Handy *Angry Red Herring *Whirling Scottish Devil *Octo Paganini *The Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy *The Swiss *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Madame Snake *Mr. Large *Ernie the Hat, Mickey the Shirt, and Rosie the Purse *Laser Pirate *Dehydro *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Señor Senior, Sr. *Señor Senior, Jr. *Professor Dementor *DNAmy *Scarab *Heka *Black Lady *Lady Kale Trivia *Mary Bell will became a Floral Magician again to join her friends of the Floral Magician Team Together. *Lucas, Yuri and Chris got their Mary Bell Tambourines and Flower Wands and becoming Floral Magicians for their first time. Transcript *The Stage of the Story Play Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Episodes